Two for the Price of One
by branewurms
Summary: OR: Charlie's Worst Nightmare. Gag fic. Johnny/Charlie/Rafelle. God save us all, there's two of them. Poor Charlie. Rated M for sexual content and language.


**Two for the Price of One  
**

"Hey – nnh – a little deeper, would you?"

"Stop complaining. I know what I'm doing. You have to pace these things."

"Well, your 'pacing' is shit, Johnny-boy."

"My _pacing_ would be perfect, if you'd stop interrupting."

"Stop – oooh – stop making excuses. Cocksucking bastard. Have you been getting ass-fucked so long you've forgotten how to treat a lady?"

"I don't see any – _fuck_ – any lady here. I only see an old hag."

"Should you really be saying that, when you're wearing the same face?"

"I wear it better."

"Well, you – ah! – you seem pretty hard-up for this old hag."

"Live with that fucking cock-block for over a century and see if you're not hard-up for anything with a hole."

"You talk too goddamn much. Here. Move this way a little."

"...Oh – _Jesusfuckinghellshityesss_..."

"See? I told you my way was better."

"Nngh."

"...Johnny?"

"Mmngh...?"

"Your Cherry-boy is standing there in the doorway."

"Mmn... Cherry?"

"Let him watch. Maybe watching turns him on."

"Unn... Hey, Cherry – ow ow ow hey _watch it_, not that far! – wanna come join us?"

"Come on, boy. Two for the price of one. What do you say?"

Charley woke up, screaming.

"Shit, Cherry, what the hell!"

Charley's heart felt like it was going to crawl right up out of his throat and catapult itself from his mouth to flop horribly around on the bed. He clutched at his chest as if to keep it anchored there.

"Man, give me a break. You really drank me dry earlier, the least you could do is let me sleep."

No, no, no, Charley did not feel what he thought he felt. His... He was not... _could not be..._

"Hey... You okay? Cherry?"

The sound of his master's concern barely registered. He was. After that, that _nightmare_. He was – _aroused_. Charley thought he might vomit. He prayed fervently to God, Jesus, the Blessed Virgin, and every saint he could think of to make it go away. It didn't.

This couldn't get any worse.

"Nnh... Eh? Johnny? What's wrong with Cherry?"

Charley froze. Abject terror overcame him. Knowing, absolutely knowing it was the worst thing he could do, having seen the awful horror movies his master so loved to watch and _knowing_ – he was helpless to keep his head from turning, oh so slowly turning, toward the source of the voice.

And there she was, his master's face, his master's eyes, his master's lips, all softened by femininity, blinking sleepily up at him. They had Charley sandwiched between them, the sheets all twisted and damp and tangled around their limbs. Charley stared at her, blood pulsing in his ears. And in his...

"Hmm...? Hey, Johnny, your boy's got some impressive stamina. He's already raring to go again."

Johnny made a sound very close to a whimper. "You take care of him this time. I don't have anything _left!_"

"Pathetic. Well, I don't mind. I'll take one for the team."

Her mouth curling into a leering grin, Rafelle reached out...

Charley woke up, screaming.

"Shit, Cherry, what the hell!"

Sweat poured down Charley's face in cold, sticky rivulets. His chest wheezed as his lungs struggled for air.

"Man, give me a break. You really drank me dry earlier, the least you could do is let me sleep."

Charley clawed his way out of the bed before he could hear anymore, kicking wildly at the sheets entangling his legs, refusing to think, refusing to see.

"Cherry?! Hey, Cherry!"

Clutching his head, Charley staggered from the room, heedless of his master's voice calling out behind him.

Johnny sat looking after him, bewildered. What the hell had gotten into him, all of a sudden?

A moment later the bathroom door opened, steam billowing out of it in thick clouds. The vaporous haze was all that obscured the form of the naked woman who subsequently emerged, drops of water glistening as they traced over the voluptuous curves of her body.

"Was that your boy's voice I just heard? What was that all about?"

"Shit if I know. He just screamed and ran out of the room."

Rafelle stood toweling off her hair thoughtfully. "Huh. Probably had a nightmare or something, I guess."


End file.
